legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 47
Narrator: When we last left Angewomon, Maka, and Lizbeth, they had met G.I. Joe Sigma Six after they were nearly frozen. Thanks to them, they are back on their feet. They had found that Deadpool had left them in order to a job he was hired for. Now, having met back up with Pinkie Pie, they will be heading to Equestria to meet with Princess Celestia. Pinkie Pie: I can't wait for you all to see Ponyville It's the most fun place in the Multi-Universe! Angewomon: Really? Pinkie Pie: Yep! (Gasps) This will be your first time in Ponyville I HAVE to throw you a party! A "Welcome to Ponyville" part- (Gasps) Its also your first time in Equestria! A "Welcome to Equestria" party! Lizbeth: Pinkie Pie, we need to see the princess before any of that. Pinkie Pie: Okay. But THEN I throw a party! (The group then meets with Twilight and the rest of her friends) Rainbow Dash: There you guys are! Angewomon: It's good to see you all again. Fluttershy: Are you all right from the fighting, Angewomon? Angewomon: I'm just fine. Thank you, Fluttershy. Maka: So, we ready to go to Equestria now? Twilight Sparkle: If you 3 are ready, I can teleport us all there. Lizbeth: We're ready. Twilight Sparkle: Then let's go. (Twilight's horn's glows and suddenly a flash of light the group is teleported. Then they see they are now in Ponyville) Angewomon: Wow. Maka: So this is Equestria. Lizbeth: A nice place, right? Applejack: It's also home to all 6 of us. Rarity: If we weren't busy with some repairs after an attack by those Humanists, I would love to show you my home, the Carousel Boutique. Maka: The Humanists attacked Equestria? Rainbow Dash: Yeah. But we were able to beat those guys. Applejack: E'yup Fluttershy: Shouldn't we meet Princess Celestia now? Angewomon: Fluttershy's right. Let's head over now. Twilight Sparkle: We can take the next train when it arrives. Pinkie Pie: WAIT!!! Lizbeth: Ahh, what!? Pinkie Pie: You CAN'T go yet! Maka: Why not? Pinkie Pie: I just noticed I have not given you an official Ponyville Welcome! Angewomon: Pinkie Pie, we really don't- Pinkie Pie: Please? Angewomon Maka and Lizbeth:.... Lizbeth: Oh, let's have her do her welcome. Maka: I don't think I can stand seeing her sad like that the whole way. Angewomon: All right, Pinkie Pie. You can do your welcome. (Angewomon, Lizbeth, and Maka stand there surprised by what had just happened while covered in confetti) Maka: Um... Lizbeth: Wow... Angewomon: Yeah... Maka: That was... Lizbeth: Quite a welcome, Pinkie Pie. Angewomon: Yes, it was. Pinkie Pie: I KNEW you guys would like it! Rainbow Dash: Hey! Can PLEASE go now! Twilight Sparkle: Yes, we need to go now. Follow us to the train station. Angewomon: Right we'll- Rarity: Wait a minute. Look up there. (Everyone looks up in the sky and they see royal Canterlot carriages. The carriages starting heading down toward the group. When they land a pony steps off one of them, it is shown to be Princess Luna) Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Twilight Sparkle. I see you have brought the 3 my sister requested. Maka: Who are you? Princess Luna: I am call Luna, the Princess of the Night. Angewomon: A pleasure to meet you, your Highness. Lizbeth: What are you doing, princess? Princess Luna: I am here to escort you 3 to Canterlot. This way will be much faster then train. Twilight Sparkle: Well this worked out, then. Applejack: You think you'll be all right to watch them on your own, Twi? I gotta get back to the farm and fix the damages those Humanists caused. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, there's still a lot of damage around here. Twilight Sparkle: I think I'll be fine to go with them. You guys make sure everything is all right here. Pinkie Pie: You can count on us, Twilight! Fluttershy: It was really great to see you again, Angewomon. If you ever get a chance, I'd love to show you the animals at my home. If it's not too much trouble... Angewomon: I'd love to, Fluttershy. Princess Luna: Come. We must not waste anymore time. (Angewomon Lizbeth and Maka hope on one of the carriages. Twilight and Luna get on the other one and the guards take flight taking them to Canterlot) To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:What If Adventures